


[podfic] Primum Non Nocere

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Community: choc_fic, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Fighting the Shadows. First, do no harm.
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Primum Non Nocere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Primum Non Nocere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



> Author's note:  
> Spoilers: Season 4 Civil War arc  
> Word Count: 716  
> Written for: [choc_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/) Round II, February 12
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/684useur6wjuf4iec15ha1r85vc10k45) \-- 00:04:53

Music: "Peppers Theme" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
